


another time

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: Moments Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: the moment he realized he was in love with you
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Moments Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108
Kudos: 15





	another time

“The Millennium Falcon.” you whispered, your jaw dropping to your chest. 

He had taken you into the landing bay, pulling you out of your shop for the day to surprise you. 

Poe watched as you stared in awe, “Do you want to go inside?” 

The smile on your face made him want to give you a moon. “Can I?” 

He opened the hatch for you and followed you in. As you searched the ship, he couldn’t help but grin as you giggled and squealed like a little kid. “Where is the–”

He cut you off, “Over here.” 

As you poured over the controls, he so badly wanted to tell you everything on his mind. How beautiful you are. How you being happy makes him more happy than anything else ever has. How much he loves you. 

You jumped up from the pilot's seat and threw your arms around him, “Thank you for trusting me to come onto this ship.”

“You can fly her if you want.” he says, loving how your eyes widen and your cheeks flush. 

He almost tells you. 

Another time. 


End file.
